


To Many Plants

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Nini and Taemin soft boyfriend affirmation hours, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, That good TaeKai uwu, mentioned chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: Taemin just wanted to do something to lift Jongin's spirits after a long day. It does not go as planned.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	To Many Plants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonyki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/gifts).



> I have a fandom friend with whom I have a lot of emotional resonance. It's a rare special thing when someone understands where you are coming from, fandoms or otherwise. I am very appreciative.
> 
> And right now that friend is quite stressed because of life. 
> 
> So this is a little gift, because there can never be to many plants or wholesome TaeKai uwu. 
> 
> I did this instead of writing my chapter. Oops.
> 
> And to all the Shawols and Taemints who are feeling so sad because 2 kids is so sad, well here's a little fluff ...but keep streaming 2 kids too because it's a damn treasure. *Hearts*

It had been a very long very hard day. 

No it had been a very very long, very very hard day. Jongin was not a fan of variety show days. It was nice getting to connect with fans on a different platform but honestly it was just a lot of talking...and occasionally touching that he didn't consent to and would deeply prefer being able to say no to. 

Ugh. Variety show days. 

No matter how hard he tried people always just seemed to misunderstand him. He didn't smile enough. He smiled to much. It was always something. He wondered what it would be like to be Chanyeol Hyung, to both enjoy talking and be so damn good at it. Not so much that he'd want to trade, because being that clumsy would be hell. Taemin would never let him live it down....on second thought he wasn't jealous. He would take dancing and Taemin over natural charisma and Korea's extremely loudest vocalist. He adored Baekhyun but no thank you. His life was just perfect. They could keep their chaos just the way they liked it.

Nope this was just fine, he just needed to rest. He was over tired.

Which was probably why he was extra confused when he got to his(their) apartment, and found the door kind of difficult to open. Wtf? 

He finally got it pried open and slithered through. There were potted plants everywhere. Waist and chest high big plants on the floor, medium plants on the counter tops. Little adorable plants on top of the fridge."Taemin?" 

There was no answer, but he was supposed to be here. Taemin had specifically asked him to come straight here after work during his lunch break...of course that was hours ago but Taemin didn't forget..not him anyway. There seemed to be some rustling in the living room so he followed the sounds. He slowly nimble stepped his way through the surprise forest into his(their) living room. "Taeminnie?" 

That's when he saw Taemin, standing in the middle of the strange potted plant garden. He held out his arms, small cactus pots in each hand, with a flustered pout, "surprise?" 

"What? Taeminnie, what is going on?" Jongin carefully picked his way through the apparently somehow planned surprise potted forest, making his way to Taemin. Thank goodness he was him, Chanyeol Hyung would have killed half of these poor plants already. 

"Aishh, I...it was supposed to be a surprise Nini. I... don't know what happened." Taemin looked like he wanted to throw something or maybe pace but was afraid to move. Jongin finally reached him, before he needed answers he needed Taemin to breathe. 

"Hey it's ok, I appreciate... whatever this is all right, so breathe and tell me about it. I'm right here." He pressed reassuring hands into any place Taemin would let him as he was careening from angry to upset and... embarassed? Which was weird because nothing ever embarassed Lee Taemin. Once he was more calm Jongin would ask about...this. he continued to rub gentle circles until Jongin could see proof that he was unwinding a bit.

"Babe, are you all right now? You want to tell me what all this is? I mean I haven't seen you for real embarassed in years. It's kinda freaking me out. It's unnatural" Jongin made big dramatic eyes at him. 

"Ugh, shut up. I'm fine. I can't believe it but I'm fine. I guess I got a little carried away is all. I didn't know how much plants cost ok? I wanted to get you the best ones...and some how this happened." 

"A little carried away? A little? A little?" Nini started to laugh, "ok you got a little carried away but baby why were you buying me plants in the first place?" 

Taemin sighed in defeat, "You were so stressed today. So tired. I know how variety show days wear you down. I just wanted...It was because of those damn kids in the interview. You were so happy and you know I've seen how happy all our relative children make you for years. You know, so I knew, but somehow I didn't really know know. But now I do know. I know how badly you want kids, and I know you've always told me you're fine as long as you have me and we can dance, but you want kids. Don't deny it, I know you do." 

Taemin relaxed a little, sighing, "But baby we both know that can't happen as long as we are both working in front of a camera. Maybe it will be really difficult even after that I don't know. It's true kids aren't my thing or weren't my thing but then I met you...and Nini I've been in love with you for...so much of my life that it doesn't seem possible that I ever wasn't. It doesn't feel worth mentioning. I was ten! So now kids are my damn thing! ...I just wanted to get you a little practice baby I guess. Something you could name and fuss over and show me while I pretend to not care but actually take a million pictures because you are absolutely everything to me. I thought plants would be best because we are really to busy for new pets. But then this happened" He gestured, a little frantic at the ocean of plants. 

"I've been calling back trying to get them to take some back but they won't, or maybe I'm being a little to diva? I have genuinely no idea right now because there are so many plants in here and I think better when you are with me so I guess I've just been waiting for you so we could figure out how to get them to take them back, and I don't know I feel ridiculous, way to be the quintessential idol who can't do regular people things." 

Jongin had been trying not to giggle as Taemin was explaining but stopped him, "whoah you want to return our babies? We can't return our babies. Absolutely not. But baby we only can't do regular people things because they don't teach us to do regular people things. So stop beating yourself up and definitely stop thinking about returning our plant children." He pouted his best most pitiful puppy eyed pout and took a cactus from Taemin, petting it's little pot and speaking reassuring words to it. 

"Daddy didn't mean it. He was joking. Do not talk like that in front of our children. You are going to give little Minnie here a panic attack. You know he inherited those from me. Don't roll your eyes at me Mister!" Jongin held the tiny cactus close to his heart like Taemin was going to snatch it away from him.

"Well we can't keep all of them like this!" Taemin wasn't trying to yell but Nini was not taking this situation nearly seriously enough. 

"We are not returning our babies Taemin."

"...well what do you want to do with them?" Taemin gave up and let Jongin set down the two tiny cacti so he could pull him into his arms properly. 

"Hm. Well we can give one to each of the members of NCT. That'll get rid of like what, 30 of them?" Taemin snorted at Nini's bad joke. 

"Fine but I'm giving Mark his plant. If you give it to him , his poor little Marky brain is going to implode and then at every interview he'll be going on about how you are so manly *and* you gave him a very nice spider plant that he named Hyung." 

Nini squinted at Taemin, "I know you are not jealous of that precious heterosexual baby, Mark Lee." 

"Noooooo no no, well I mean sometimes he makes me wish I could rap but no, not like that. I just sometimes miss when we didn't have to be so careful...or refused to be so careful I guess. He is always touching you in his awkward little brother affection and I used to be the one always touching you and all this careful just makes me tired sometimes." 

Jongin peppered him with kisses, " I know Taeminnie, me too. Though really, you always want to be able to do everything you can't do. Spoiled by being great at almost everything I think. It's just offensive to you that there is a thing you can't just do...but Taeminnie, seriously, say the word. When you're done, I'm done. We made that choice a long time ago, under duress, with the threat of losing everything including each other hanging over our heads. We can make a different choice any time. I can dance any place you are. The rest is inconsequential." 

A man gives you a speech like that and you kiss him. Lee Taemin is no fool so that is exactly what he did. For awhile the plants were forgotten.

"Actually Taeminnie, I think I have an idea about what to do with the rest of the plants too. Let's give them to that... lovely human being Byun Baekhyun, for that comment on camera about me knowing what it feels like to be eaten." This was an idea that pleased Taemin greatly. 

"Wait Nini, we can tell Baekhyun that they are a secret gift from Chanyeol and tell Chanyeol that they are a secret gift from Baekhyun. Then they will even keep them." They both laughed for a very long time. 

\-------

1 Month Later 

-Byun Baekhyun SuperM promotions vlive-

"Hello everyone, I am so happy to- oh look Hello Taemin ssi, so quick you join me. Everyone, I'm sure he's saying hi because we are so excited to work hard for you on this coming SuperM tour. Oh oh, Hello Jongin too. I'm very popular today aren't I? Teee heee. You think this room is pretty Kai? Why thank you Taemin! Where did I get all the plants? Oh well that's a secret I'm afraid. My biggest fan I think." 

\--------

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Damn, and people say you've gotten soft over the years" Jongin gasped, he was laughing so damn hard he could barely breathe. 

"That is what he gets for making me think obviously sexual thoughts about you on camera. He deserves worse" Taemin humphed at his still giggling Nini Bear

"Mmm you mean the thoughts about eating me like a strawberry?" Nini smirked, pure sex and promise. 

"You, don't use that damn performance face on me." Taemin pretended to still be annoyed. 

Jongin smirked harder, "Make me" he sexy smirked at him again, more sexy, he even threw in a little bit of body roll, for good measure.

Taemin practically tackled him for that. 

\-----

"Taemin ah. I really love our plant babies and I really really love you. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter where I ramble occasionally about writing, queerness, neurodiversity, SuperM, beautiful talented artists, and music  
> [@SpaceandGlitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SpaceandGlitter)  
> [My Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/lostinthisindigogalaxy)


End file.
